


Choosing

by matan4il



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: I may not have plot but I have feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Reveal, continuation of the fix-it fic that was the reveal episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Post reveal, Robron face their first night together in their new house.





	Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> I can see a lot of different scenarios for how it went down, but this one is my favorite.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please, if you have any constructive criticism, I would love that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

It's hours before they can even think of moving. They were sat there on the floor of their living room way beyond the point of physical uncomfortableness and even pain. Holding on to each other. Breathing. Feeling each other's presence in the space between heartbreak and relief. And something deeper than both, something growing just on the inside of their love for each other, strengthening, enriching it... 

Robert is the first one to move. Aaron would, under normal circumstances, joke that it's because he's such an old man, but there are no jokes between them possible right now. Maybe tomorrow. When they can pretend they're not both aware how much Robert needed every second on the floor, how Aaron would have sat there a few more hours until his husband would feel reassured enough to untangle their bodies.

Robert is the first, but Aaron is a little quicker to his feet and he takes his husband's hand and gently guides both of them up the stairs, to their bedroom. The one set of sheets they both agree is in their top favorites is still spread on the bed, witness to Robert's confession, and Aaron freezes for a moment. Robert curses inwardly. Their kissing earlier on the bed feels like it happened so long ago, to other people, in another life. How is Aaron going to spend the night here now? How is he ever going to lie down in this bed? 

"We don't have to…" Robert starts, accompanying himself with a vague hand motion toward the rest of the Mill, their own intimate world with its new and unfamiliar sounds at night, hovering in on them from just beyond the threshold behind. They can sleep in Liv's room once. They can go back to the living room, utilize the couches. He could even crash in the other flat if that's what Aaron would prefer. His gesture is feeble though, and the suggestion to spend the night outside the bedroom he put so much of them into falters on his lips.

"This is meant to be ours, though, innit?" Aaron's gaze is fully focused on the bed and Robert can't help a mixture of joy and dread. They're going to sleep in it despite everything, they're going to re-claim the place that should have always been nothing but theirs… They're not, Aaron may intend to, but it will be too difficult and he's going to turn away in realization of what a huge mistake he has made. Robert's insides are turning in every possible direction and all he can do is give the man that he loves his time and wait.

Maybe a few seconds pass. Maybe a couple of minutes or more. It's hard to tell. But then Aaron turns around and pulls him in, hugs him till there is no distance left between their bodies and kisses him until Robert can't even breath anymore, eyes closed, weight thrown firmly against each other, tongues and lips and teeth all clashing.

They've done this dance hundreds of times. It's always new and different in some way. Always fiery and passionate. That's exactly what Robert wants now, to feel Aaron's passion, to know it hasn't died, strangled by disgust, anger and betrayal. He needs to know that the love of his life can still see and want him that way. What right does he have to need anything now, though? It's clear to him, he has none. So if Aaron could never have brought himself to touch Robert again, he still would have stayed. 

And that makes it all that much more intense. To now be undressed by those rough, capable hands, delicately almost, and lovingly, it's more than Robert could have hoped for, more than he deserves and he's so grateful that he can hardly contain himself. He whimpers a little and this is before Aaron has even properly begun to touch him.

When that finally happens, when Robert is feeling his husband skin on skin, he has to close his eyes. He has got to commit this to memory. If it were physically possible, he would etch the contact between them onto his body. 'This is where Aaron touched me. This is where he loved me. This is how I was made whole again.'

Aaron kisses and caresses Robert all over, neck and shoulders and chest, feels the reaction this gets him, the tight embrace. He's pulled into Robert again and that's good, it's so good, but it's also nowhere near enough. He takes a step forward and causes them to fall on the bed because he needs Robert splayed out before him to make a beautiful mess out of. That's all he's focused on. He already knows that they have been together numerous times since Robert's mistake. Looking at those gorgeous eyes, which are gazing back at him with love and pain, but most of all with complete and utter trust, Aaron is surprised to find that instead of feeling utterly or even just partly estranged, he's overwhelmed by a wave of clear consciousness and familiarity. There is nothing about this man that he doesn't get, even if it hurts at times. Being with Robert was the only possibility for him and it wasn't about to get easier. This wasn’t just a choice that he had made earlier. He would have to continue and make the same choice over and over again if they were going to stand any chance, but he was up for it. Robert's words on lack of option echo in his mind when he connects their mouth in a deep, slow kiss, opening himself up, breathing his husband in.

One of Aaron's favorite things about their sex together has always been the sounds that he never fails to derive out of Robert. As Aaron is sucking on one pink, vulnerable nipple, here and there biting at it mildly while his hands continue to roam the length and breadth of his husband's body, it strikes him that Robert is somehow both quieter and more intense about producing his little noises than usual. Listening, there's something there that makes Aaron think of keening. Robert pushes up against him, expanding the areas of contact between their bodies, holding on to all of it as much as he can without actually grabbing onto his husband. Not that he wasn't doing precisely that when they were still downstairs. Aaron is reminded and his heart breaks a little, now that he fully recognizes how much Robert had struggled without him. That's the cue for Aaron to momentarily pin his husband's arms to the headboard. It's only a means to signal a message, 'let me do this for you. Let me reassure you.' He kisses it too, into that junction between neck and shoulder, licks it into the skin there, where it makes Robert moan shamelessly. His arms remain motionless in exactly the position in which Aaron lets go of them, but he can still thrust his pelvis up a little, grind his cock against Robert's thighs. 

Aaron gets it. He always gets it and he moves down his husband's body, trailing his path with kisses and licks. He only gives Robert's dick the slightest of attention before he continues to move the long legs out of the way and onto his shoulders. He takes his time with the opening before him, exploring it with intent using his tongue, then fingers and, holding Robert's eager his bones down, even a combination of both at the same time. His husband's voice is in his ears, shorter and shorter of breath and the 'please' that he repeatedly utters becomes less and less comprehensible. This is the point, though, and Aaron doesn't hesitate in making it. This is his way of putting his spouse's mind at ease that he's going absolutely nowhere and it's his way of easing his own mind. Robert is his. Neither one of them can ever belong with anyone else again.

Robert is ready, it's completely evident to Aaron who pulls back, only to direct himself to the same spot and to slowly push his way in. Robert's obedient arms all of a sudden rebel and wander down to engulf Aaron, pulling him closer, forcefully holding on to his lower back and arse, manhandling him to enter his husband to much greater degree than he had in mind. A sense of self-fulfillment washes over Aaron and he's not just kissing Robert now, he's drinking him in, occasionally pausing with mouths open right at each other to just breathe the other in, he's locking him in between his own arms, he's thrusting in, he's lost. When Aaron's inside his husband, he can sometime forget his own name. Just then, because maybe they really can sometimes read each other's minds, he hears a broken 'Aaron' through the shared air of their kiss and it's so out of breath that it's even more gorgeous. He is in so deep, burrowed thoroughly, and Robert is clinging on so tight that Aaron's practically stopped in his tracks, the roll of his hips temporarily abandoned in favor of finding an even better angle to continue exploring his husband's mouth. He does resume the motion eventually, with no sense of rush. It's perhaps the slowest lovemaking session they've ever had, the least hurried, and that is more than ok. They're in their own bed, they have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote a sex scene before which did not reach its completion in the fic, but this felt right for them in this particular context. Please don't hate. I promise in the future to try and deliver better porn.


End file.
